Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to method and system for identifying mobile devices; in particular, to a method and a system for identifying mobile devices based on information features of applications of mobile devices.
Description of Related Art
Smartphones and tablets are the most prevalently used daily necessities among all mobile devices, and the applications installed in the mobile devices provide various kinds of information based on the individual needs of each user. In order provide better service, application operators can collect the conditions of using applications via the tracking program within the applications. Analytical results based on user behavior can be applied to advertising effectiveness tracking or user preferences analysis.
In advertising services, advertising effectiveness can be calculated based on the number of hits, the amount of exposure or visits of the application (or the advertisement in the application). By analyzing the advertising effectiveness, sales personnel or advertising industry can help prepare budget allocation or proposed marketing strategies. However, one mobile device may have installed multiple applications thereon. If an advertisement is exposed in different applications within the same mobile device, the advertising effectiveness will only be applied to the same user, which could provide inaccurate advertising effectiveness analysis.
Typically, each conventional mobile device has an international mobile station equipment identity (IMEI), an media assess control (MAC) address, or similarly unique identification code while each application has an unique identification code such as unique device identifier (UDID) in order to identify mobile devices and mobile device users, so that advertisements will not be double counted in different applications within the same mobile device. However, since user privacy has always been and becoming even more important, the unique identification information is gradually prohibited from access, thus, making the ability to identify whether different applications are installed onto the same mobile device according to its unique identification information difficult. A new identification method is necessary to identify whether multiple applications are installed on the same mobile device.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.